Liebe tut, was irgend Liebe kann
by Nimbus2000
Summary: Gibt es wirklich den Moment, in dem man aus Liebe tötet? HPxDM Slash


Hallo an euch.

Ich hab es endlich mal wieder geschafft, etwas fertig zu schreiben. Doch ich möchte vorwarnen...Wer nicht in melancholischer Stimmung ist, sollte die Geschichte vielleicht lieber nicht lesen. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass sie einigermaßen gefällt. verlegenlächel

Diesmal werde ich auch auf eventuelle Reviews antworten. Das ist immer ein bißl schwierig, da ich selbst kein Internet habe. grins

Also, schreibt wie ihr es fandet! Bitte, bitte, bitte. bettel

.

* * *

.

**Liebe tut, was irgend Liebe kann**

**.**

Dunkelheit und Stille. So endlos, so weit, so erdrückend.

Nichts anderes befand sich um ihn herum. Nicht eine Begrenzung war zu sehen und nicht das kleinste Lebewesen schien zu existieren.

Er konnte nichts sehen und nichts spüren. Es war, als wäre er im Nirgendwo gelandet.

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus, nichts. Er griff in die Leere. Leere, ein Begriff der nichts beschrieb. Es war ein existierender Begriff, der für die Existenz von Garnichts stand.

Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob es Boden war, auf dem er stand oder, ob er überhaupt stand. War sein Körper denn vorhanden? Den Arm hatte er doch erhoben und versucht mit der Hand etwas zu greifen. Hatte er wirklich? Oder hatte er vielleicht nur die Vorstellung davon gehabt?

Wohin man auch blickte, war nichts zu sehen. Die Unendlichkeit schien allgegenwärtig.

Wenn er jetzt einen Schritt machte, bewegte er sich dann wirklich? War eine reale Bewegung hier überhaupt möglich?

Verzweiflung klopfte gleichmäßig mit seinem Herz an seinen Körper. Sie verbreitete sich mit seinem Blut und verteilte sich bis in die letzte Zelle. Aber das konnte nicht möglich sein. Wenn sein Körper nicht existierte, konnte er die Verzweiflung doch gar nicht dermaßen spüren.

Doch, er konnte sie spüren. Überall. Sie schien ihn beinahe zu erdrücken, von außen oder innen- wie auch immer.

Plötzlich hörte er etwas. Es war unfassbar. Er konnte wirklich ein Geräusch hören. Neben Verzweiflung gab es auch immer die Hoffnung.

Das Geräusch wurde lauter. Immer mehr schwoll es an. Es war ein Wimmern, ein angsterfülltes Wimmern. Immer deutlicher hob es an. Lauter, lauter, immer lauter.

Bald erfüllte ein Schrei die Dunkelheit. Er schien von überall her aus dem Nirgendwo zu kommen. Panisch, verzweifelt, hoffnungslos.

Neben Verzweiflung gab es auch immer die Hoffnung! Verzweifelt und hoffnungslos zugleich war nicht möglich.

Neben der Verzweiflung gab es auch immer die Hoffnung.

Nein, nein, wo war sie, die Hoffnung? Hier gab es keinen Platz für sie. Alles wurde unter dem Mantel der Dunkelheit erstickt. Außer der Angst und Verzweiflung selbst. Sie schrie ihm entgegen, lauter, lauter, immer lauter.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Was nützte es? Wogegen sollte er sich wehren? Wer kam schon gegen die Angst an? Alles war sinnlos.

Nein, er durfte nicht aufgeben!

Aus der Angst heraus schrie er der Angst selbst entgegen, wollte sie übertönen. Er durfte sie nicht mehr hören! Lauter, lauter, immer lauter...

.

Schweißgebadet wachte Draco auf. Mit geweiteten Augen und schnellen Atem saß er in seinem Bett.

Panisch sah er sich um. Ihn umgaben grüne zugezogene Vorhänge. Seine Decke war bis zu seinen Beinen heruntergerutscht und neben ihm... Er wandte den Blick auf die Person, die ebenfalls in seinem Bett lag. Tief und friedlich schlafend. Seine dichten, schwarzen Haare waren noch wirrer als sonst und sein Mund, aus dem der Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig strömte, war leicht geöffnet.

Nichts hatte er von Dracos unruhigem Schlaf bemerkt.

Jetzt, wo der Slytherin ihn betrachtete, kehrte die Ruhe wieder in seinen Körper zurück. Sein Körper. Er war wirklich vorhanden und nicht bloß eine vage Vorstellung von einer eventuellen Existenz.

Draco strich dem Schlafenden sanft über die Wange. Seine Haut war warm und weich, wie immer. Ihn berühren zu können, rief in Draco ein Gefühl des höchsten Glücks hervor. Niemals hatte er geglaubt zu solchen Gefühlen fähig zu sein. Er liebte ihn. Liebte ihn mehr als alles, was ihn umgab. Was sie miteinander hatten, war etwas ganz Besonderes. Das wusste Draco. Doch er wusste auch wie zerbrechlich ihre Beziehung war. Auch wenn das Band der Liebe zwischen ihnen noch so stark war, es konnte trotzdem zerschnitten werden.

Erneut spürte er, wie die Angst in ihm hochkroch, die Angst, Harry zu verlieren. Sein Traum kehrte nicht grundlos jede Nacht zurück. Er hatte Angst davor Harry, ins Unglück zu reißen durch seine Liebe und er hatte Angst vor seiner Angst. Sie schwächte ihn und konnte ihn versagen lassen.

Früher hatte er nie jemanden an sich herangelassen. Wer Gefühle zuließ, ließ es auch zu, verletzt und geschwächt zu werden. Und Schwäche war etwas, das sich ein Draco Malfoy nicht erlauben konnte.

Morgen um diese Zeit musste er sich wieder mit den Todessern treffen. Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel macen. Das war es, was Draco tun musste. Würde er seinem Vater sagen, dass ihm diese Treffen zuwider waren und dass er es niemals fertigbringen würde, einen Menschen zu töten, würde er nicht nur sich in Gefahr bringen. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Vater den Grund für seine Wandlung herausbekommen würde. Und dann würde es Harry das Leben kosten.

Ihre Lage war aussichtslos. Und niemand war da, um ihnen zu helfen.

Machte Draco auch nur einen Fehler, waren sie verloren. Alles wofür es sich lohnte zu kämpfen, war Harry, und genau dieser war in Gefahr, würde er, Draco, versagen.

Der blonde Slytherin berührte die Wange des Gryffindors nun mit seinen Lippen. Harry zuckte unter dieser Berührung zusammen und schlug die Augen auf. Verwirrt, da er gerade erst wach geworden war, sah er Draco an. Aber er begriff schnell, warum Draco nicht schlief und ihn geweckt hatte. Schweigend nahm er ihn in den Arm.

Draco bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Brust und konnte so Harrys Herz schlagen hören. Ruhig und gleichmäßig pochte es gegen seine Rippen. Die Hand des anderen strich über sein blondes Haar und er drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Harry.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Dracos Gesicht ab. Er fühlte sich so geborgen, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Nur Harry hatte die Macht, solche Gefühle in ihm freizusetzen und es machte ihn glücklich. Wenn da nur nicht diese Angst wäre.

Draco schloss die Augen und lauschte Harrys Herzschlag, während dessen Hand weiter über sein Haar strich. Bald war Draco erneut eingeschlafen.

.

"Draco, warum kommst du jetzt erst? Du hättest schon vor zwei Minuten da sein müssen." Lucius Malfoy war sichtlich erbost über die Verspätung seines Sohnes.

"Tut mir leid, Vater." Draco sah geradeaus auf die Brust seines Vaters. Er wollte ihn nicht ansehen.

"Das wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen. Verstanden?", zischte Lucius.

"Ja, Vater."

Mit finsterem Blick packte Lucius seinen Sohn an der Schulter und trieb ihn vorwärts.

"Komm mit. Ich will dir etwas zeigen." Der Ton in der Stimme seines Vaters gefiel Draco nicht. Aber er ging mit, ohne etwas zu erwidern.

Lucius führte ihn durch die große Eingangshalle. An den beiden Seitenwänden der Halle zogen sich mächtige Treppenaufgänge hoch zur nächsten Etage.

Draco kannte jeden Winkel dieses Hauses. Alles war ihm vertraut und doch wirkte es fremd. Dies war seine Heimat. Hier hatte er seine gesamte Kindheit verbracht und auch jetzt noch war er oft in dem Haus seiner Eltern. Als die Schule anfing, kam er jedes Mal in den Ferien wieder hierher. Mittlerweile kehrte er jede zweite Woche zurück. Seit er sechzehn geworden war, war er alt genug gewesen, um offiziell ein Todesser zu sein. Sein Vater hatte ihn natürlich sofort in diesen Bund hineingetrieben. Für ihn war es _das_ Leben. Andere Menschen quälen und an der Seite Voldemorts nach der höchsten Maß der Macht streben.

Sein Vater, da hegte Draco keinen Zweifel, war durch und durch böse.

Einst hatte er seinen Namen und den seines Vaters mit Stolz ausgesprochen, doch nun bereitete er ihm Übelkeit. Aber er konnte sich seiner Herkunft nicht entziehen. Lucius würde jeden töten, der Schande über seine Familie brachte, selbst wenn es sein eigen Fleisch und Blut war.

Gezwungen von seinem Vater, stieg Draco die wuchtigen Treppenstufen auf der linken Seite der Halle hinauf, ging den Gang in dem oberen Stockwerk bis zur Mitte weiter und blieb dort vor einer Tür stehen. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet bis zum Ende laufen zu müssen, doch Lucius hatte ihn heftig zurück vor die Tür gezogen.

"Und _mein Sohn_; hast du Angst?" Die sturmgrauen Augen von Dracos Vater bohrten sich in die seinen.

"Nein.", entgegnete Draco mit fester Stimme. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er fühlte sich steif und kalt. Sein Traum verfestigte sich in seinem Kopf und nagte an seinen Gedanken.

Lucius Malfoy lachte auf. Es war ein ekelhaftes, schadenfrohes Lachen. "Nein, _mein Sohn _hat keine Angst!", sagte Lucius. "Das solltest du aber, _Draco_."

Die Augen seines Vaters starrten ihn noch fester an und verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

Dann plötzlich packte er Draco erneut an der Schulter und stieß die Tür auf.

In dem Raum, den Draco nur all zu gut als sein Kinderzimmer erkannte, saß der Dunkle Lord persönlich auf einem Stuhl genau in der Mitte.

"Ah, ich hab euch schon erwartet.", begrüßte er Vater und Sohn mit seiner kalten Stimme. Draco gefror das Blut in seinen Adern. Er hatte Angst, panische Angst. Eine dunkle Vorahnung hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und vernebelte ihm die Sinne.

Voldemort erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und schritt auf Draco zu. "Du wunderst dich sicher über diesen ganz besonderen Empfang, den wir nur für dich vorbereitet haben. Nun..."

Er kam immer näher. Unaufhörlich ging er weiter auf Draco zu, Schritt für Schritt, immer weiter.

Der blonde Junge konnte den schnaubenden Atem des Dunklen Lords auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Draco wollte würgen, sich übergeben, aber er war wie gelähmt. Starr vor Angst stand er vor Voldemort, der sich nun zu ihm herunter beugte.

Mit beinahe erfreuter Stimme flüsterte er an Dracos Ohr: "Wir haben eine kleine Überraschung für dich."

Im nächsten Moment konnte der Junge zwei Todesser erkennen, die jemanden an Ketten hereinführten. Die Person wehrte sich heftig und zog kräftig an den Ketten.

Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen sah Draco, wie Harry versuchte, sich zu befreien. An seinen Armen rann bereits das Blut herunter und die Narbe auf seiner Stirn war feuerrot.

Draco hatte bei diesem Anblick das Gefühl von innen heraus zu zerreißen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Harry leiden zu sehen. Aber die Angst schnürte ihm die Luft ab und machte in unfähig, auch nur das Geringste zu tun.

"Draco Malfoy, Sohn von Lucius Malfoy. Ist das nicht eine schöne Überraschung?" Die Züge in Voldemorts Gesicht verzogen sich zu einer schrecklichen Grimasse. Er lächelte. Das Leiden anderer bereitete ihm das größte Vergnügen. Besonders, wenn er selbst der Verursacher war.

Draco schluckte und sprach mit trockener Kehle: "Was soll das?"

"Das weißt du genau. Du kleiner, ekelerregender Bastard!", zischte nun Lucius, der ebenfalls neben ihm stand.

Draco starrte immer noch den in Ketten gelegten Harry an. Er wusste nicht wie er ihn befreien sollte. Seinetwegen durfte er nicht leiden. Verzweifelt überlegte Draco, was er tun sollte. _Neben der Verzweiflung gab es auch immer die Hoffnung!_

Abermals zog Harry kräftig an seinen Ketten. Seine Lippen bewegten sich stark, doch heraus kam kein Ton. Diese Schweine haben ihn mit einem Silencio-Fluch belegt, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf. Die Wut kochte in ihm hoch und verdrängte die Angst. Schnell zog er den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Doch bevor er noch weiter etwas tun konnte, war Voldemorts Stimme zu hören. "Ich sehe schon, du willst ihn also selbst umbringen. Nur zu, wir werden dich nicht aufhalten."

Dracos Zauberstab begann in seiner Hand zu zittern. Wenn ihm doch bloß der passende Spruch einfallen würde. Die heraufgekommene Wut war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. Was sollte er bloß tun?

Harry sah ihn unentwegt an. Direkt in die Augen. _Du und ich, wir sind verbunden, selbst bis in den Tod. Du bist es, f__ür den es sich zu sterben lohnt. _Das hatte er einst zu Draco gesagt. _...f__ür den es sich zu sterben lohnt. _

Tränen schossen Draco in die Augen. Er war schwach. Gefühle verursachten Schwäche. Aber er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass diese niederen Kreaturen ihn quälten und dann kaltblütig ermordeten.

_... selbst bis in den Tod. Neben der Verzweiflung gab es auch immer die Hoffnung._

"Ich liebe dich. Für immer.", flüsterte Draco. Die Tränen der Verzweiflung rannten ihm nun über die Wangen. Er richtete den Zauberstab direkt auf Harry. Sah ihm direkt in die Augen, noch ein letztes Mal...

"AVADA KEDAVRA." Der Spruch donnerte laut und fest durch den Raum. Er schien von den Wänden zurück zu hallen und eine unsägliche Schwingung zu erzeugen. Ein grelles Licht war zu sehen und Draco konnte einen stummen Schrei durch das Haus rasen hören.

Er sank auf die Knie, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Ein dumpfes Plumpsen und das Scharen mehrerer Füße drang an sein Ohr. Was hatte er getan?

"Dein Sohn hat seine Sache gut gemacht. Er ist tot."

Voldemorts Worte lösten das lang ersehnte Würgen in Draco hervor. Er übergab sich vor den Füßen seines Vaters.

Noch als er schwer hustete, trat Lucius ihm auf die Finger. "Sie mich an."

Draco starrte auf den Boden. Er hatte Angst, Harrys leblosen Körper sehen zu müssen.

Der Druck auf seine Finger verstärkte sich. "Du sollst mich ansehen.", herrschte Lucius ihn an.

Widerwillig hob Draco den Kopf. Er sah seinem Vater ins Gesicht. Doch aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, dass dort, wo die Todesser Harry an den Ketten gehalten hatten, etwas auf dem Boden lag. Er hatte es wirklich getan!

"Ich will dich nie wieder in diesem Haus sehen. Hast du mich verstanden?", sein Vater sah ihn drohend an. "Ab heute habe ich keinen Sohn mehr."

Lucius drehte seinen Fuß auf Dracos Hand. Der Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, doch er gab keinen Laut von sich.

Der Mann, der einst mal sein Vater gewesen war, drehte sich um und ging aus der Tür.

Keiner war mehr hier, außer ihm und...

Draco vergrub abermals das Gesicht in den Händen. Sein ganzer Körper bebte. Sie hatten ihn nicht getötet. Er selbst hatte es getan. Er, Draco, hatte ihn getötet.

Geliebt hatte er Harry und tat es noch immer. Nun hatte er wegen seiner Liebe sterben müssen.

Draco hatten sie am Leben gelassen, damit er diese unendliche Qualen deutlich spüren konnte. Er schluchzte. Die Tränen verschmierten ihm die Wangen und machten seine Lippen salzig.

Wie sollte er das bloß ertragen?

Zitternd ließ er die Hände sinken. Langsam richtete er seinen Blick auf den Punkt, an dem Harry in Ketten gelegt, gekniet hatte.

Dort lag er. Das Gesicht auf dem Boden und die Arme weit von sich gestreckt.

Wieder schüttelte es Draco. Doch trotzdem stand er auf und ging mit wackligem Schritt auf den am Boden liegenden Harry zu.

Er kniete sich neben ihm nieder. Die Tränen rannen ihm weiter über die Wangen.

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus. Er fasste nicht in die Leere. Was er berührte war noch viel schlimmer als das Nichts. Es war der leblose und immer noch warme Körper seines Geliebten.

Die andere Hand schlug er sich vor den Mund, um einen erneuten Schluchzer zu ersticken.

Mit aller Kraft rollte er Harry auf die Seite. Die Augen waren geschlossen, das Haar zerzaust und dreckig und im Gesicht waren Schürfwunden zu sehen.

Einen Moment starrte Draco ihn einfach an. Er schläft nur, dachte er. Sanft rüttelte er ihn. Doch Harry rührte sich nicht. Fester rüttelte er ihn. Warum wachte er denn nicht auf. Er rüttelte stärker., immer mehr. Er sollte doch endlich die Augen öffnen!

"Verdammt, ich liebe dich doch!", schrie Draco ihn an, bevor er heftig von der Verzweiflung geschüttelt wurde und unter tränenden Krämpfen über Harry zusammenbrach.

_Du bist es, f__ür den es sich zu sterben lohnt. Neben der Verzweiflung gab es auch immer die Hoffnung_.

Ja, er hatte Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass es Harry, wo immer er auch war, besser ging als hier und dass er auf ihn warten würde, denn Draco liebte ihn... bis in den Tod.


End file.
